


Heart's a mess

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I am saying is, I think it's one of the greatest love story ever told."</p>
<p>Peter snorted.</p>
<p>"Do you have something to add, Hale?"</p>
<p>"No? Beside the fact that Romeo and Juliet is one of the worst love story ever. Did you actually read the book, Christopher, before saying these stupidities?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's a mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> This is for my friend Cricket!
> 
> My Peter is kinda (read a lot) OOC for two reason, first:I suck at writing Peter, second: this is teen!peter so you can see he his kind of stuck between being the sassy asshole we all know and his emotions (ahem, the bullshit I can say to make me believe things, haha)
> 
> Beside that minor details, I am pretty proud of this fic. I never wrote something this long before.
> 
> I hope you will like it, kudos and comments are appreciated :)

"All I am saying is, I think it's one of the greatest love story ever told."

Peter snorted.

"Do you have something to add, Hale?"

"No? Beside the fact that Romeo and Juliet is one of the worst love story ever. Did you actually read the book, Christopher, before saying these stupidities?"

"You know what, Hale? Fuck you, okay!"

 

"Resorting to use third graders insults? I thought you were more imaginative than that, Christopher."

"Okay boys, that's enough. As entertaining as it was, you need to stop, and I'll see you both in detention after school."

Peter heard Chris groan and mutter insults under his breath.  
Peter looked around him and saw everybody looking at them. He winked at Chris before turning around to face the teacher. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved their little banter, he loved pushing Chris' buttons. Peter was an asshole and he knew it.

***

The rest of the day went without incident. If you didn't count when Peter accidentally bumped into Chris during the gym class and Chris almost almost murdered him. This resulted in an another detention, for the next day.  
This was not unusual for them to end up in detention together but, two in a row...his parents would kill him.

At least he would have spent his last moment looking at Chris' blue eyes. Ugh! Peter shook his head. He needed to stop that. He was not the pining type, he was not the type of person who had crushes. If his attention was not reciprocated, not that it usually happened, he let it go and chose a new "prey". 

4 o'clock arrived a little too fast for his taste. He picked up the book he needed in his locker, put them in his bag and headed toward the library.

Chris was already there, Peter walked up to him and sit in front of him. Chris glared at him.

" What do you want, Hale? The library is empty, you can't choose another table?"

"Oh, Christopher..." 

"Stop calling me Christopher", hissed the other teen.

Peter ignored him.

"Christopher, stop that, we both know you like me", continue Peter, smirking before walking to the table behind Chris.

"Better now, Argent?", practically purred Peter.

"Much better."

Peter laughed and let Chris mutter to himself. He didn't bother to listens to what Chris was saying since it was probably insults anyways. Peter took his book out of his bag and started his homework. The two hours detention went without any other incidents between the two young men.

***

When Peter got home that night, his parents were absent. Only his sister Talia was there.

"Peter?", she called when he opened the door, "you're home late, got another detention because of your crush?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!", denied Peter before walking to his room.

"Don't think you are being subtle about it, brother", Peter heard Talia shout through the door.

Peter sighed before taking head first on his bead. Talia knocked gently on his bedroom door.

" Peter?"

"Go away, Talia!"

"Peter, stop being a drama queen and let me enter, please."

Peter sighed again and let her in. Even if he told her no, she would probably enter anyway. It was a family trait to be stubborn assholes.

Talia sit on the foot of his bed and touched his ankle gently.

"Hey, I didn't meant to be an asshole and make fun of your crush on Chris."

"I do not have a crush on Chris. How many time will I have to repeat it. And even if I, hypothetically speaking, had a crush on him, he hates me."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't, and I think you should do something about it. It's not like you at all, Peter, you must really like him if you haven't tried something, yet. Because let's face it, a little bit of hate never stopped you before..."

Peter rolled his eyes, his sister knew him too well.

"He broke up with Victoria", she continued, " and I think it's because of you. She told me he told her they couldn't be together anymore because he liked someone else, a boy more precisely."

"And I think you're crazy and you should mind your business, now get out of my room."

Peter didn't crushed on people, he didn't! People had crush on him, he used it at his advantage to have fun, that's it. The problem was he didn't want to hurt Chris. He was so fucked. He totally had a crush on Chris. Peter spent the rest of the night thinking about it. Maybe his sister was right, maybe he should do something about it.

For starter he could try to be nicer to him, he would start the next day.

***

When Peter saw Chris, the next day, he didn't knew how to act, so he simply said hello and smiled. Chris looked at him weirdly but smiled back.

When Chris gave his opinion about the book they were reading for their english class, Peter didn't say anything. He usually had fun disagreeing with Chris, (even when he agreed with him) just to piss him off. 

***

When Peter arrived at the library for their second detention, Chris was already there, again. Peter ignored him and sit a couple tables farther. Like the day before, he took his book and started his homework.

10 minutes passed before Chris sat down in front of him. Peter arched an eyebrow.

"Anything I can help you with, Christopher?"

"I wanna know what you're up to, you've been weird all day."

"I think you are being paranoid Christopher. And if by weird you mean nice, then yes, I was weird."

Chris simply glared at him and returned to his table. Good job on being nice, thought Peter. He signed and went back to his homework, if he wanted to keep his position at the captain of the basketball team, his notes needed to remained perfect.

***

The next day, Peter was walking to the basketball practice when he saw Chris talking to Victoria. He felt a pang of jealousy forming in his stomach. He knew it was silly, Chris could talk to whoever he wanted, even his ex girlfriend, but Chris looked pissed and it intrigued Peter. 

He went as close as he could without getting noticed and hide behind a trash can. He received a couple of glances from his classmate, he had to admit, it wasn't really his normal behavior, but he ignored them to listen to whatever Chris and Victoria were talking about.

"He's such an asshole, Vic! I don't know why I like him.", he heard Chris say.

This piqued Peter's curiosity. He was an asshole but this doesn't mean they were talking about him. After all he was not the only asshole in school.

"Well, I certainly don't know", answered Victoria, "I mean you broke up with me because of him."

Chris sighed loudly.

"Oh stop that, Chris. I'm sure Peter likes you."

Peter smiled and almost fist pump, almost...ok so now he knew Chris liked him, he just needed to know what he was going to do now.

"Shhhh!  Shut up, Victoria! Don't say his name, he could be anywhere. And believe me when I say the dude hates me, he really do."

For a moment Peter thought Chris was really paranoid and he remembered he was hiding behind a trash can and listening to a private conversation.

When Chris and Victoria parted ways, Peter decided he needed to act now. He waited a few minutes and decided not to go to his practice. The coach would kill him the next day, but if all went like he wanted he would end up with a...a boyfriend?

Peter can out of his hiding and started walking toward where he saw Chris go. He went outside and found him sitting on the bleachers watching the lacrosse practice, when Chris saw him approach he sighed exaggeratedly.

"Go away, Hale. I really don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Don't be like that Christopher, I just want to have a little chat with you."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"You know you're my favorite person to annoy, why would I go see someone else?"

Peter wasn't sure but Chris' cheeks seemed to redden a little bit, Peter liked to think it was because of him, but in all honesty it was probably only because of the crisp air of late September.  

Chris rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Okay, you have 5 minutes to tell me whatever you have to say, after I am leaving, since I can't watch the lacrosse practice in peace", Chris snarked back.

"I don't understand why you would want to watch it in the first place anyway, if you want to watch a real sport you should come see the next basketball practice, it's much more entertaining, if you want my opinion."

"I don't want it, but thanks for your input. Is it all you had to say?", asked Chris, looking at his watch, "You still have 3 minutes."

Peter smiled toothily.

"I heard you like me, you think I'm an asshole, but you also like me." 

"What!? No, I...", Chris sputtered.

"Don't deny it, Chris. I heard you talk to to Victoria."

"Were you spying on us?", asked the teen, visibly angry.

"No, I was walking to the basketball practice and I heard you."

Ok, this was not exactly the truth but Chris had already trouble trusting him, not that Peter blamed him for it, he didn't want to give him more reason to distrust him.

"I could have been talking about anybody, the world does nor revolve around you Peter.", replied Chris, " You're not the only asshole in school. "

"I know, but I also heard Victoria say my name."

"You were not supposed to hear that, but since there is no point denying it, yes, I have a crush on you, Hale. Happy now? I said it, now leave me alone.", said Chris visibly angry at Peter.

This was not the way it was supposed to go. 

" No really, I mean it, leave me alone and go make fun of me with your teammates or something."

Chris got up and took his backpack but before he could leave, Peter grabbed his wrist. He couldn't let him leave thinking Peter only wanted to mock him.

"Christopher, don't leave. I don't, I don't plan of making fun of you. I, shit, I am not good with words."

Chris snorted.

"You, not good with words, are you fucking kidding me, Hale?"

"Not when I'm trying to be serious, when I try not to be an asshole for once. I can easily charm people, I know what to say when I don't care about them. It's not the same with someone I like and I like you, I like you a lot Christopher Argent."

Chris looked at Peter for a moment, mouth hanging open, clearly not know what to say about Peter's declaration. 

"I, I don't know what to say. Half of the things you say are bullshit. How am I supposed to know if I can trust you and this is not another one of your scheme..."

"Please, you have to trust me," pleaded Peter, "I'm serious about you and I never felt like this before."

Chris sighed and got up the bench to leave, Peter was looking at his knees, not knowing how to feel. He never thought being rejected by someone could hurt so much.

"Can you let me a few days to think? Because I never thought my feelings would ever be reciprocated and I honestly don't know if they truly are."

Peter nodded.

"Take all the time you need."

Ok, Peter could live with that, maybe he would end up alone with a broken heart but at least Chris wanted to think about it so there was still a slight chance Chris would believe him.

***

Three days passed and still no news from Chris. Peter knew he told him to take all the time he needed but patience was not his best quality. Peter was starting to feel anxious. 

He dressed, grabbed an apple and decided to leave early for school. It wasn't even 8am yet, but that would leave him time to play basketball before his first class. He really needed to do something about all his pent up energy.

Usually, when he was feeling like that he would find someone to have fun with but if he wanted Chris to trust him, he couldn't go and sleep with someone. Well, actually he could, he and Chris were not together but he really liked Chris. Ugh! Peter never felt like that about anyone before. He didn't do the boyfriend or girlfriend thing, he didn't knew how to act and he hated it. When Peter wanted something he wanted it now.

Peter was about to throw the basketball for the third time when he heard someone enter the gym. Thinking it was probably the concierge doing his morning routine he didn't turn and threw the ball.

"I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose, he probably wants to torture me", muttered Peter to himself.

"I was not trying to torture you, Hale."

Peter didn't startle, he didn't...

"Fucker!"

"Well, you seem pretty busy, I should probably go, anyway I'm not sure I thought about it, enough."

"No", the word let Peter's mouth before he could think. He didn't wanted to seem desperate, like he had been waiting for Chris to finally come see him.

Maybe that's exactly how he felt, but nobody needed to know that. Chris turned around and walked to the bleachers. He sit and looked at Peter expectantly. He arched an eyebrow, silently asking if Peter planned on joining him on the bench.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and joined the other teen. He sit beside him, close enough their thighs were touching. They spent a few minutes like that, not talking, when Chris reached for Peter's hand and linked their fingers together.

Peter looked at Chris not knowing what to do or say. If he was honest with himself, he was preparing for a rejection. After all, all he's ever be to Chris, was an arrogant asshole. He didn't know why Chris liked him, some day he didn't even liked himself.

" Does it mean...?"

Chris nodded.

"It mean you have one chance, ONE, Peter, so don't ruin it."

"I could never."

Peter smiled and Chris took that as his cue to close the distance between them and kissed him softly."

 

\- FIN-


End file.
